Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Co przyniesie czas
32 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Loren Rarity *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Sadika Effendi *Johnny *Fretka Flynn *Jeremi Rarity *Scott Milton *Żołnierz nieznany z imienia *Nicole Strong (OC Sara124 ) *Eva Adventure *Dylan Rarity (tylko wspomniany) Opis Główni bohaterowie przenoszą się do roku 4556. Wszystko uległo drastycznej zmianie. Poznajemy nowe bohaterki- Eve Adventure (potomkinię Sophii) i Nicole Strong. Już na samym początku zaczepia ich żołnierz, który nieświadomie wyjawia im szokującą prawdę. Sadika nie ustaje w poszukiwaniach Loren, a Johnny wciąż towarzyszy jej z nieznanych powodów. W końcu dołącza do nich Fretka, chcąca przyłapać swoich braci. Nie skutkuje to jednak najlepiej... Fabuła Przyszłość. Rok 4556. Ziemia. Ameryka Północna. Wbrew informacji wyżej, owe miejsce nie jest już Ameryką Północną. Kontynenty nie mają już swoich dawnych nazw, ich wszelakie tradycje przepadły. Ziemia została podzielona na dwa sektory. Ta część, którą my nazywamy "stary świat" nazywa się teraz Zafer, a to co było kiedyś "nowym światem", Macera. Nic już nie jest takie, jak dawniej.....'' Państwa stały się miastami, a miasta dzielnicami. W stolicy Macery, dawnym Meksyku znajdował się wielki, imponujący budynek. Nie można było go nazwać pałacem, ani też wieżowcem. Ciężko określić z czego był wykonany. Przypominał on połączenie średniowiecznej twierdzy i pałacu prezydenckiego naszych czasów.To właśnie w nim mieszkał dowódca, Thomas Adventure, wraz z rodziną. Miał 14 lat, gdy przejął rolę głowy państwa. Obecnie ma 17 lat. Najczęściej przebywał w swoim gabinecie obmyślając nowe plany taktyczne. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że oba Imperia toczyły wojnę. Tymczasem w innej części budynku. Pewna blond włosa dziewczyna o zielonych oczach i jasnej karnacji siedziała na balkonie swojego pokoju. Jej jasne włosy sięgały jej zaledwie do ramion. Była piękna, gwieździsta noc. Blondynka wpatrywała się w niebo, czekając na jaki kolwiek znak. Nie zawiodła się. W jednej chwili, drzwi jej pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła szczupła czarnowłosa dziewczyna o czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach i czarnej karnacji. Najlepszym określeniem na nią było słowo ''metyska. Na jej widok, zielonooka natychmiast uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła do niej. -I jak?-zapytała ze zdenerwowaniem.-Nic mu nie jest? -Ale o kim mowa?-zapytała z wrednym uśmieszkiem metyska. -Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Nicole!-blondynce najwidoczniej nie było do śmiechu.-Co z nim? -Dylan uciekł bezpiecznie. Nie martw się, Eva. Blondynka odetchnęła z ulgą. Obie dziewczyny bardzo się lubiły i ufały bezgranicznie. Odkąd Nicole trafiła do jej rodziny, jest nieodłączną kompanką zielonokiej. Nie jest to specjalnie długa historia. Nicole została odebrana rodzicom, przez wojsko Kirasa Adventure. Mimo młodego wieku, szybko dostrzeżono u niej ważne w tych czasach talenty. Dzięki jej "niezwykłości" stała się przybraną córką samego wodza, oraz siostrą jego dzieci. -To najważniejsze.-skomentowała blondynka. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy.-Kurcze, cały czas gadam o sobie, nawet nie zapytałam co u ciebie. Na te słowa, Nicole jedynie zaśmiała się. -Nic nowego. Widziałam się dziś z Jake'm Flynnem. Znasz go pewnie? -To ten psychol, który się w tobie podkochuje? -Właśnie ten! W ogóle nie wdał się w swojego ojca.-mówiąc to, nagle posmutniała.-Jest wręcz nie do zniesienia. Przez cały czas gada jak to mnie kocha, jaka jestem niezwykła. Mimo, że zgadzam się z tym, to zaczyna być powoli wkurzające. -Dla mnie to urocze.-na twarzy Evy pojawił się uśmiech. -To sobie go weź. Ja z nim dawno zerwałam. -Ale co ci się w nim nie podoba? Jest dobrym żołnierzem, wiernym mojemu bratu. -Poza tym, jest też psychiczny. Eva jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. -Mi to wystarcza, aby go rzucić.-powiedziała szybko Strongówna. _________________________________________________________________________ Wszyscy przybysze z przeszłości rozejrzeli się niepewnie. Dobrze wiedzieli, że znajdowali się w dalekiej przyszłości, jednak nie spodziewali się takich widoków. Otóż, gdy my wyobrażamy sobie przyszłość, widzimy uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich, ludzi latających w bańkach i inne tego typu. Tu było inaczej. Fakt, były latające samochody, które nie były już napędzane paliwem, jednak praktycznie na każdej ulicy maszerowało wojsko. Bacznie obserwowali oni każdego przechodnia. Fineasz spojrzał na brata niepewnie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby któryś z żołnierzy do nich nie podszedł. Stanął przed nimi wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji. Ubrany był w coś w rodzaju kombinezonu, który wyglądał jakby był wykonany z metalu. -Dokumenty.-powiedział rozkazującym tonem mężczyzna. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dokumenty? Przecież z daleka widać, iż są nieletni. Mężczyzna przenikał ich wzrokiem. Nikt się nie odzywał. Mieli cichą nadzieję, że wojskowy zaraz sobie pójdzie. Jedyną osobą, która się tym nie przejmowała była Sophie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszła na przeciw. Nic nie mówiła, jedynie uśmiechała się i patrzyła na wszystko z podziwem. Z niejasnych powodów, czuła się tam jak w domu. Strażnik spojrzał na nią z niezadowoleniem. Nie widział w niej jednak zagrożenia. Bardziej zainteresowała go latynoska, oraz dość blady chłopak. Mowa tu oczywiście o Bufordzie i Loren. -Chodźcie za mną.-powiedział rozkazującym tonem, po czym zaczął iść przed siebie. Główni bohaterowie nie byli zbytnio pewni. Mimo, to bez większych oporów ruszyli za nim. Oczywiście nie wszyscy... Loren nie była chętna do współpracy. Z jakiś powodów, czuła się tu obco. -Dokąd mamy iść? Ten jednak nie odpowiedział jej. W dalszym ciągu szedł dalej. -Lepiej go nie denerwuj.-powiedział jej na ucho Fineasz. Loren nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Zaczęła tracić cierpliwość, co nie jest dla niej nic nowym. Nigdy nie miała cierpliwości nawet do najmniej ważnych rzeczy. -Nigdzie nie pójdę, póki nie wiem gdzie!-wrzasnęła Loren. Słysząc to, żołnierz odwrócił się w jej stronę. Podszedł do niej i lekko ją szarpnął. -Nie bój się, nikt cię tam nie zabije. Gdy już miał odejść, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Dostrzegł w nich coś dziwnego. -Skąd jesteś?-zapytał podejrzanie. Loren była lekko zdezorientowana. Zmrużyła lekko oczy i zastanawiała się co odpowiedzieć. -Zadałem ci pytanie!-żołnierz zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. Sytuacja nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie. I on i ona byli uparci. -Co to za miejsce?-zapytała Hermiona chcąc zmienić temat. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od Raritówny, po czym lekko uśmiechnął się. W jego oczach można było dostrzec dumę. -Macera.-powiedział z wyniosłością.-Najpiękniejsze miejsce na tej planecie. -Macera?-powtórzył za nim Ferb.-Przecież Macera to z tureckiego przygoda. Żołnierz uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. -To nie jest oczywiste?-zapytał z politowaniem.-Nazwa od patronki naszego Imperium, a zarazem dalekiej potomkini naszego wodza, Thomasa Adventure. Słysząc to wszyscy wręcz zaniemówili. Spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na Sophie, na co ta tylko głupkowato się uśmiechnęła. -Ale o co chodzi?-zapytała. Musząc udokumentować tą chwilę, Irving zrobił zdjęcie Adventurównie. -Po dwudziestu latach jak zobaczysz to zdjęcie będziesz zaskoczona. -Za dwadzieścia lat powiadasz?-w głosie Sophii można było usłyszeć ekscytacje.-Czyli gdy za dwadzieścia lat będziemy siedzieć przy kominku, a nasze dzieci będą bawić się w ich super pokojach, ty pokażesz mi te zdjęcia i będziemy je podziwiać. A potem okaże się, że nie zapłaciliśmy rachunków za światło, bo ty znowu wolałeś kupić aparat i wyłączą nam prąd! Dlaczego na to pozwoliłeś Irving?! Dlaczego?! Du Bois cofnął się o krok lekko zdezorientowany. Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. -Ja... ja przepraszam.-wyjąkał. -Nie szkodzi.-mówiąc to blondynka objęła go ramieniem.-Następnym razem zapłacisz rachunki. Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem. Sama nie wiedziała co ją bardziej śmieszy. Tak dokładne patrzenie w przyszłość, czy brak wiedzy przyjaciółki. -Sophie, ty chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz.-zaczęła niebieskowłosa. -Ale czego? -To twoja ziemia.-tym razem odezwała się Loren.-To ty tutaj władasz. Sophie wytrzeszczyła szeroko gałki uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania. Zdezorientowany żołnierz spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem. -Kim ty jesteś?-zapytał patrząc na Adveturównę. -Sophie Adventure.-odpowiedziała.-A ty? Słysząc to, mężczyzna omało nie padł na ziemię. Odjęło mu mowy. -Kto tu teraz rządzi?-zapytał jak dotąd milczący Ferb. Żołnierz ciągle będąc w szoku ruszył przed siebie dając im znak, aby szli za nim. Tak też zrobili. Podczas drogi Flynn poczuł, że coś złapało go za stopę. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, to coś zakleblowało mu usta i pociągnęło za sobą.... _____________________________________________________________ Sadika była strzępkiem nerwów. Chodziła w tę i we wtę, a Johnny patrzył na nią bezradnie. -Minęła godzinka!-wrzasnęła-Minęła dokładnie godzinkę temu! -Możliwe.-mówiąc to, got spojrzał na zegarek.-Tak, faktycznie minęła. -Powiedziałeś, że ten złom będzie działać!-mówiąc to, wskazała na podręczny GPS.-A on nie działa! Chłopak nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. Ona nie zważając na to, kontynuowała. -Według tej maszyny, mojego celu nie ma w tym wszechświecie! A to jest niemożliwe, bo jeszcze przed chwilą była tu!-mówiąc to wskazała na ekranie miejsce, na którym wcześniej wyświetlała się Loren. -Pokaż to.-po tych słowach wziął urządzenie w dłonie, po czym lekko uśmiechnął się.-Wiem gdzie to jest. Moja była ma tam znajomego co jest takim... Hmm, zielonym niemową. -Zielonym? -Tak, znaczy włosy ma zielone. To jego szukamy. Na te słowa, Sadika zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnęła. -To na co czekasz? Prowadź! ________________________________________________________ Tymczasem w innej części Danville. Kiosk. Jeremi Rairity przeglądał gazetę. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Po kilku sekundach rzucił gazetę na ziemię szepcząc pod nosem cenzuralne słowa. Ku jego zdziwieniu, po chwili jakiś chłopak podniósł ją. Był to wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach i jasnej karnacji. -Dzięki stary, wszędzie tego szukałem.-powiedział blondyn. Jeremi był lekko zaskoczony. Nie codziennie ktoś podnosi cudzą gazetę. -Wiesz może gdzie mogę znaleźć jakąś sensowną pracę?-zapytał zielonooki. -Żebym to ja wiedział.-odpowiedział Rarity.-Przez cały ranek szukam jakieś sensownej roboty, ale nic nie ma! Dosłownie! Same koszenie trawników, wyprowadzanie psów, przewijanie starych ludzi... Ohyda. -Nawet nie żartuj, potrzebuję tych pieniędzy.-mówiąc to nie odwracał wzroku od gazety.-A tak w ogóle, to jestem Scott Milton. -Jeremi Rairity. -Rarity? Coś mi się kojarzy.... -Jeżeli wspomnisz o tych kucach z telewizji, to lepiej od razu się zabij. Na te słowa Scott zaśmiał się. -Nareszcie ktoś nie jara się kucykami Pony. Ich rozmowę przerwała jednak wysoka dziewczyna o brązowych włosach ubrana cała na czarno. Była to oczywiście Vanessa Dundersztyc. Na widok Scotta jej twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz. -Scott.-powiedziała nawet na niego nie patrząc. -Vanessa.-odpowiedział równie oschle Milton. -Nie spodziewałam się tu ciebie. -Doprawdy? Przecież często tu bywam. Jeremi obserwował tę scenę z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Głównie bawiła go ich sprzeczka. -Po co tu przyszłaś?-dopytywał Milton również nie patrząc na nią. -A co cię to obchodzi?-w jej głosie można było usłyszeć obojętność. Nie zdenerwowanie, czy wściekłość. Brzmiała tak, jakby Scott jej nie obchodził. -Obchodzi odkąd obrzuciłaś mnie bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami!-wrzasnął Scott. Najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał już sprzeczki z nią. -Bezpodstawnymi?!-wrzasnęła równie głośno Dundersztycówna.-Jesteś winny śmierci Susanny Golder Seleny Vilter Gertrudy Black! Na te słowa wszyscy obecni skupili swoją uwagę na Miltonie. -Ja..-tu chłopak zawachał się.-Nie sądziłem, że miała aż tak beznadziejne imię. Vanessa wzięła głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić. Niestety, nic to nie dało. -Teraz się będziesz wypierać?-zapytała.-Teraz gdy Susany już nie ma z nami?! -Susana to zwykły plastik! Na te słowa Vanessa nie wytrzymała. Podeszła do niego, po czym spoliczkowała go. -Odwołaj to natychmiast!-wrzasnęła -Nie ma mowy! Niczego nie żałuję! Brunetka chciała rozszarpać Scotta na strzępy. Była by do tego zdolna, jednak w porę rozdzielił ich Jeremi. -Spokojnie.-powiedział zielonowłosy.-Nie ma powodów do kolejnego morderstwa. Właściwie, to o co poszło? -To długa historia.-powiedział krótko Milton. -Owszem.-powiedziała Vanessa.-Wszystko zaczęło się w przedszkolu. A ten dzień zapowiadał się tak pięknie... ______________________________________________________________________ Sadika i Johny doszli na miejsce. Był to niewielki dom w Danville na przedmieściach. -To tutaj?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem kruczowłosa. -Chyba.-powiedział niepewnie got.-Tak mi kiedyś mówiła. Dziewczyna nie była do końca pewna swoich poczynań. Nie miała wątpliwości co do chęci zemsty, bardziej martwiło ją to, że jej cel nie jest do końca wiadomy. Mimo wszystko postanowiła wejść do środka. Położyła dłoń na klamce, jednak drzwi były zamknięte. -Szlag!-powiedziała do siebie Sadikia.-Co to za cholerny sprzęt? Zabezpieczyli się przede mną? -To są drzwi.-powiedział Johnny. -Nie chcą się otworzyć! -Emm.. pomóc ci?-w jego głosie można było usłyszeć ironię. -Chcesz wyważyć drzwi? -Coś w tym stylu. Po tych słowach stanął na przeciw wyzwaniu i najzwyczajniej w świecie zapukał. Po krótkiej chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła Fretka Flynn. -Znamy się?-zapytała Flynnówna. -Cześć Fretka.-przywitał ją ponuro Johnny. -O, Johnny to ty. Nie poznałam się. Chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. -Tak, tak bardzo to wzruszająca, ale ty będziesz wiedziała. Znasz może taką kosmitkę? Wiesz, wysoka, zielona skóra... Fretka pomyślała chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała bez cienia entuzjazmu. -Tak, niestety uczestniczyłam w beznadziejnej wyprawie moich braci. -Więc ta kosmitka jest z nimi?-dopytywała Sadika. -Chyba tak, a co ci tak zależy? -Fantastycznie!-Sadika zignorowała pytanie rudowłosej.-Mów gdzie oni są! -A nie ma ich w ogródku?! Po tych słowach Fretka w mgnieniu oka znalazła się w wcześniej wspomnianym miejscu. Po chwili dołączyli do niej Johnny i Sadika. -Przegapiłam!-wrzasnęła w rozpaczy.-Zniknęli gdzieś bez mojej wiedzy! -Czyli nie wiesz gdzie są? -A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?! Mogą być dosłownie wszędzie! Effendiówna spojrzała poraz kolejny na urządzenie. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie namierzyło Loren. -Dziwne.-powiedziała.-Według odczytów, Loren nie ma w ogóle w tym wszechświecie. Jakby nagle zniknęła -Może przenieśli się w czasie?-zasugerował ironicznie Johnny. Słysząc to, Fretka wręcz podskoczyła. -Tak -Co "tak"?-zapytała Sadika. -Już dwa, jak nie trzy razy przenosili się w czasie! Na bank przenieśli się znowu! -Ale ja tylko żartowałem.-wtrącił przyciszonym tonem chłopak. -A wiesz może gdzie się przenieśli?-zapytała z nadzieją Sadika całkowicie ignorując kolegę. -Nie wiem, ale poczekaj chwilkę. Po tych słowach Flynnówna weszła do garażu. Po pięciu minutach wróciła, a w dłoni trzymała trzy małe zegarki. -Fineasz i Ferb ostatnio zaczęli tworzyć tak zwane mini prototypy. Nie ogarniam co to, ale te małe zegarki nas do nich zaprowadzą. Mówiąc to rzuciła im obu jeden taki prototyp. -A one oby na pewno działają?-zapytała Sadika. -Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeżeli tak, to mają ostro przechlapane! Cała trójka spojrzała bezradnie na zegarki. Mimo, że wszystko zaczynało się układać pozostał jeszcze jeden problem.... -Ale jak to włączyć?-na twarzy Sadiki widniało wyraźne niezadowolenie. Fretka zagryzła wargi. Nie miała pojęcia co powinna odpowiedzieć. -Ej, tu jest jakiś przycisk.-zauważył Johnny, a jego palec zmierzał ku naciśnięciu. -Johnny, nie!-przeszkodziła mu Fretka.-To jest... Tu nie dokończyła, gdyż got mimo to nacisnął przycisk. Owe trio przeniosło się w nieznany rok. Przeszłość, czy przyszłość? A kto to wie? Zobaczymy co przyniesie czas.... Kategoria:Odcinki